Battle at the Swan
| date=July 1977 | place=The Swan | combatants=LaFleur's group & Pierre Chang vs. DHARMA Initiative | outcome=Survivors victory | fatalities=Five DHARMA security personnel, including Phil, Walter, Leonard and Radzinsky's gunmen }} The Battle at the Swan was the culmination of Jack's plan to stop the Incident with the detonation of Jughead. The Incident ended up occurring during the battle, and a number of fatalities occurred. Lead-up }} Daniel Faraday developed the plan in order to prevent the Incident from happening and, in a chain of events, stopping flight 815 from crashing. However, when he entered the Others' camp to enlist his mother's help, she shot him dead as he held up Richard Alpert. Jack and Kate entered the camp and explained the plan to Eloise; Jack told her she could prevent Daniel's death by changing the future. On their way to Jughead's resting place in the tunnels, Kate left the group and Sayid joined it. Richard and Eloise then led Jack and Sayid to the bomb. Sayid removed the plutonium core and put it in his backpack; Richard and Eloise then led the pair to a secret entrance to Horace Goodspeed's house. Richard knocked out Eloise so Jack and Sayid would go ahead. When the pair tried to sneak through the Barracks undetected, they were spotted by Roger Linus, who shot Sayid as retribution for Sayid shooting his son Ben. As Jack opened fire on the DHARMA personnel, Hurley, Miles, and Jin arrived in a DHARMA van and rescued the duo. After a short confrontation with Sawyer, Kate, and Juliet, Jack went into the Swan quarry alone. Pre-Incident }} Radzinsky called in Phil and his security team to the quarry to secure the perimeter. They spotted Jack and opened fire. Suddenly, the DHARMA van reappeared, with Juliet and Kate firing on the DHARMA security team. Miles and Sawyer emerged shortly afterward and helped fight the troops; Jin, Hurley, and Sayid were unaccounted for. Four DHARMA security men were shot in the confrontation; Jack shot one, Juliet killed one, and Kate shot two. The fight was halted when Sawyer held Phil hostage and demanded a ceasefire so Jack could drop Jughead's core into the drilling shaft. The Incident }} After dropping Jughead's thermonuclear core into the shaft, nothing seemed to happen. Shortly after this, a loud noise similar to the one made by Desmond turning the failsafe key occurred, and metallic objects were sucked into the shaft. In the chaos, Sawyer let go of Phil, who grabbed his weapon and was about to shoot when several long metal bars were pulled toward the shaft, one of which impaled Phil. Additionally, a large beam fell on and severely injured Pierre Chang's arm, and Miles urged him to escape. Radzinsky and his men failed to escape the quarry in the chaos. A large metal toolbox flew through the air and hit Jack in the head. A large chain wrapped around Juliet and pulled her into the shaft; despite the best efforts of Sawyer and Kate, Juliet was pulled into the abyss, followed by the rest of the mining equipment. }} Despite the fall and subsequent burying under the equipment, Juliet survived with extensive injuries, landing next to Jughead's core. Using the remainder of her strength, she struggled to use a rock to bang on the core 8 times, until everything suddenly turned white. Aftermath After the bomb's detonation, the time-travelers reappeared at the destroyed Swan site in 2007. Although the group had managed to free Juliet from the wreckage, she died. Miles later discovered that her last thought was "it worked". However, the detonation did not cause a "reset" as Jack and the others had hoped, but flashed them to 2007. es:Batalla en el Cisne Category:Battles Category:Events Category:DHARMA Initiative